The Red Princess
by Huffs
Summary: Sadiq slowly falls in love with a turkish belly dancer, but she is not who she appears to be...   GreecedTurkey
1. Chapter 1

Sorry for and errors whatsoever!

I don't own Hetalia! I wish, but I don't!3

enjoy~

Sadiq shrugged his shoulders against the wind, walking down the sidewalk of Avenue A. I, Sadiq Adnan, have a secret. I am the human personification of Turkey. Why, may you ask, am I in New York and not…well Turkey. I have been staying in New York for 3 months to attend a series of UN meetings, which have nothing to do with me but attendance is mandatory.

"I am so tired of these damned meetings!" Sadiq growled out loud.

I had decided I would try one of the 'night clubs' Alfred, a.k.a. America, talked/ bragged so much about. I heard about an authentic Turkish belly dancing night club just a block away from the UN building. Okay, well not all that was true, I didn't JUST decide to go. I have been going there the past month. Truth is, I have been watching this girl. Yes, I know it sounds fucking cheesy, but there is something about her that different.

Let me start from the beginning…

~*~*~*~*~ ((flash back))

Sadiq leaned against the bar, finishing the last of his drink. He threw a couple bills on the bar to pay for it and headed for the door. He was not very impressed with the "authentic" club. The décor was not accurate, the dancer just shook their hips, and the liquor was satisfactory at best. He just reached to door, when the announcer sounded over the speakers.

"We have a special treat for you all; please put your hands together for our new Turkish princess."

The music started up and the curtains were drawn back revealing a dark shadow, center stage. A spotlight lit up the figure. She was wearing a traditional red Turkish belly dancer outfit, short brown hair curled from under the veil. She was not very curvy; actually she had no curves at all; completely flat-chested. He watched her dance, the way she moved her hips to the music and her hand movements. Sadiq was in awe of her and the fact that she knew the traditional belly dance unlike the other girls who just…moved, this dancer got lost in the music and let her body speak for her.

~*~*~*~*~ ((END flash back))

He went back there every night –well every chance he got when he wasn't at those ridiculous meetings-, he would stand in a dark corner so as not to disturb her dancing. She worked the late shift so there were not very many people there. He finally started to relax when he saw the neon sign for the club up the street. He opened the door all kinds of smells attacked his nose; first he smelt liquor, then several different kinds of cologne, and sweat. The whole place was packed. Sadiq tried to make his way to the usually spot but it was completely taken over by middle-aged men. He looked for another place when he saw Kiku, a.k.a. Japan, waving at him. Kiku pointed to an empty seat next to him. Sadiq slowly made his way through the crowd, taking the seat Kiku indicated to him.

"What are you doing here?" Sadiq said loudly over the music.

"Alfred brought me here." Kiku answered.

Shit, Alfred is here, too! Like on que, Alfred came barreling through the crowd.

"Yo! Sadiq, what's up, man?" Alfred greeted,"Isn't this place great."

Sadiq opened his mouth to answer, but was 'shushed' by Alfred. The lights began to dim and the music started up. The curtain drew back revealing five dancers. Sadiq recognized one immediately. The dancers exited the stage and dispersed through the crowd. Sadiq's eyes followed her through the crowd.

"I see why you like it here. Alfred said reaching out to touch the dancer who was practically giving him a lap dance. Kiku reached over, slapping Alfred's hand and shooting him a glare. Alfred pouted for a second, but got over it. This whole time Sadiq's eyes not leaving the blur of red in the crowd.

"You like her?" Kiku asked following my gaze.

"What?" Sadiq asked.

"Here I'll call her over!" Kiku said waving her down.

"No don't!" but it was too late.

She started towards them. Her green eyes met Sadiq's for a brief second before she backed away from them, eyes wide. She turned to run away but bumped into a large man holding a beer. The beer spilt all down the man's white button-up shirt.

"Y-you stupid BITCH!" The burly man cursed.

He grabbed her wrists shaking her. She struggled to get free which only made him madder. He slapped her causing her veil to fall off. Sadiq stood to his feet ready to defend her but before he could take a step, she decked the guy. Completely stunned, I walked toward the scene picking up her veil. She turned to grab it and that's when I saw her face. What the- wait a minute.

"H-Hercules?" Sadiq stuttered completely dumbfounded.

Hercules's face reddened –from what could be seen in the dim lighting- and then he ran.

Sadiq looked down. In his hands was the red veil. He thought at first his eyes were playing tricks on him, but he was sure of it now.

That was Hercules, a.k.a. Greece, a.k.a. his rival, a.k.a. a guy!

Please R&R and let me now if I hould continue or jus give it up!~ ;P

-Magnie


	2. Chapter 2

Sadiq quietly watched the chaos around him. The world meeting started at 10 which meant it really wouldn't start until 11. At the moment, Italy was pestering Germany about pasta or something of the sort. America was poking England and talking about robots and being a hero while France chased, well, anybody and everybody around hoping to get "lucky". Switzerland would take turns babysitting and staring dreamily at Austria. Japan was just watching all of this and….is he taking notes? Anyways…there was one person who hasn't shown up yet. Greece.

Germany, finally losing it, slammed his fist down, "Can you all just shut up and sit down!"

Everyone did as they were told, several mumbling under their breath.

"Now," Germany said, straightening his coat, "We have some business to take care of. America, would you like to start?"

America jumped up," Fuck yeah!" He had way too much coffee this morning.

"Okay, so I think we should build a giant robot-"

"Not again, America!" England growled.

Before chaos broke out again, Germany stood. "We will take your idea into consideration, America. Thank you!"

America walked back to his seat, pouting a little, and then began to tease England.

"Alright next we have-"Germany started.

The door creaked open, cutting Germany off. Everyone, including me, looked to see who it was, but I already knew.

"Your late, Greece!" Germany stated.

Greece's sleepy eyes looked around the room, looking at me for a second before responding with a small nod. Greece walked to his seat next to Japan, right across from me.

The rest of meeting went like any other, America making absolutely no sense, England and France having a lover's quarrel, Italy randomly saying pasta whenever he could fit it in, and Germany losing his temper. But what was different about it was Greece wouldn't say anything not even when I mentioned selling him to Russia. Russia loved the idea.

Note: I need to talk to Russia about…something.

The second Germany dismissed the meeting, Greece stood and bolted out the door, leaving everyone stunned and confused. I followed after him. Damn was he fast, He was already at the elevators.

I grabbed his arm,"Hold it, Brat!"

He brushed me off, walking into the elevator. I followed him in. The doors shut without anyone else trying to get on, leaving us alone. I pulled the red veil from the other night out of his pocket. Hercules glared at it before stuffing it angrily into his pocket.

"Hey, about the other-"I started.

"Don't want to talk about it!" He said through clenched teeth, a slight blush on his checks.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why, what?" Hercules asked.

"You know what! Why are you doing it?" I asked, starting to get irritated.

"I told you I DON'T want to talk about it!" Just then the doors opened and he exited, heading towards the main doors. I ran forward grabbing and spinning him around roughly.

"Why do you have to be such a….such a brat?" I yelled, "Just explain it to me!"

"I don't have to explain anything to you! You don't really care. You just want to rub it in my face!" Hercules yelled, glaring at me. Everyone stopped and was strong at them in the center of the room. I grabbed Hercules, pulling him off to the side.

"Let go of me!" He yelled, ripping free from my grasp. "I don't need your help!"

"Good, I wasn't giving it to you!" I said, "I just want an explanation."

"Why should I explain it? Wait! Why were you there anyways?" Hercules asked with a sly smile.

"Well- I was…ummm-"I stuttered.

"Yo, Adnan!" Alfred interrupted. Both of them turned to face him. "Dude, I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Alfred gestured with his eyebrows.

"No you weren't" I said quickly. Hercules scoffed.

"Okay good! So, Adnan, you coming tonight?" Alfred winked.

"Yes!" I said.

"Sweet! Oh you gonna come too, right Hercules?" Alfred asked, tilting his head at Hercules.

Hercules opened his mouth to answer. "He can't! He's busy tonight! Aren't you Hercules?" I smiled, knowingly.

"Yeah." Hercules growled.

"Aww! Too bad, man. Alright see ya later!" Alfred waved, following Kiku out the door.

"What were you guys talking about? Where are you going?" Hercules questioned, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Why should I explain it?" I said in a mocking tone.

Hercules huffed and walked away, as a sadistic grin found its way on my face.


End file.
